


Apartment Above Mine

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Apartment, Identity Reveal, Miles Morales just wants sleep, Multi, Neighbors, Peter Parker acting as Miles Morales's Parental figure, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Polyamory, Sweet Miles Morales, spiderpeople need to stay close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Miles is annoyed by his neighbors.
Relationships: Harley Keener/ Peter Parker/ Michelle Jones/ Harry Osborn/ Flash Thompson/ Betty Brant/ Ned Leeds, Miles Morales & Gwen Stacy, Miles Morales & Peter Parker
Kudos: 52





	Apartment Above Mine

Peter looked at the apartment as MJ talked with the woman about the place. Peter head into each of the rooms then went back to MJ and nodded. 

“So our friends and their partners will be living here. Anything we need to know?” MJ asked. Peter held thumbs up.

“It’s a great place and I’m sure you all will like it,” the woman said.

“We are all college-age,” Peter warned her.

“That is fine,” she said. She was already more polite than the last woman they dealt with. 

“Peter here will be paying for the apartment so he would want to know about financial stuff,” MJ said. Peter talked with the woman while MJ took pictures of their friends. Peter smiled as the woman finally made sense. MJ came out and told him this place was perfect. Peter nodded.

“Harry, Harley, and I will come here later to take care of Paperwork,” Peter said. The woman nodded as the couple left.

~

Miles Morales had been working for Spider-Man for a while now. He knew he hung around Queens but recently he had been closer to Brooklyn. Miles swung into his bedroom and changed into night shorts when he heard them. The neighbors in the penthouse were all young and we’re all dating. No one else knew but Miles. He could hear them talking and flirting and the ungodly noises they made sometimes. Miles put in his music and played it to try to drown out the noise. 

~

Miles and Gwen were meeting in the lobby of his building when he meets MJ got the first time. She lived in the unruly house that Miles tried to avoid. MJ was nice to him though so he figured that she may not be part of whatever was going on. MJ was talking with Miles when a boy wrapped his arms around her.

“Harley!” She shouted. Harley laughed as he looked to see the kids and moved away.

“You didn’t get the mail fast enough and Peter is being impatient. You know he is waiting on that package,” Harley said.

“You two are spoiled rich kids,” MJ said.

“Harry and Flash are as well,” Harley said. Miles pulled Gwen away saying goodbye to MJ who waved to him even though she was listening to Harley. 

“I like her,” Gwen said. 

“Her roommates are all dating,” Miles said. Gwen seemed surprised.

“How do you know that?” Gwen asked. He pointed to his ears. She understood immediately. They got back and Gwen asked if she could stay over with the door opened. The two both heard the noises as Miles turned on music to drown them out.

~

Peter looked at Miles worried. He wasn’t getting sleep and it was obvious by how he was acting during their patrols. Gwen ended up telling Peter that Miles was hearing his neighbors’ sex life. Peter stopped Miles to chat.

“Gwen told me about your neighbors,” Peter said.

“It is terrible,” Miles said. “I mean all the power to them to have that relationship, but I can’t sleep Spidey.”

“I understand, maybe I can get Harls to work on some headphones for you,” Peter said.

“Harls?” Miles asked.

“One of my roommates. A group of us have this place we share where we can be ourselves,” Peter said with a smile. Miles nodded but he could not believe how close the nickname was to Harley which was one of the men who lived in the apartment. Miles shook his head. Spidey never gave Miles his identity because they didn’t give away their identities.

“Get some sleep tonight if you can and I will have those headphones for you bud,” 

~

Miles was in the lobby when he meets Peter Parker for the first time. He was with Harry and Harley as the group discussed their plans to go see a movie. Harley and Harry were trying to convince Peter that Star Wars was meant to be watched once not a hundred times. Miles recognized Peter’s voice as he talked to them as his mentor’s voice. He walked over to him and smiled.

“Hey, I’m Miles Morales. I think your apartment is a few floors up from mine,” Miles said. Harley and Harry looked at the kid confused as Peter looked at the boy shocked.

“Peter Parker,” was all that came out of the man’s mouth. 

“I just was wondering if you could help with…” Miles started.

“How about we talk later kid,” Peter said as he dragged the other two out of there. 

~

Peter meet up with Miles late that week and explained to the boy about his situation. Apparently, Peter was dating his friend group. 

“Oh, Harls made the headphones. I’m sorry we have been loud,” Peter said feeling his cheeks turn red. 

“What did you tell the rest of them?” Miles asked. 

“Oh, they want to meet the other spider-man but I don’t want to take that away from you. I know I like to keep my identity a secret,” Peter said.

“I would like to meet everyone,” Miles said. Peter swung towards the building and Miles followed when they arrived, Peter opened a window that leads to a living room. Miles crawled in to see the group all talking and smiling as they were eating dinner.

“Hey guys,” Peter said. Harley moved over and kissed Peter’s cheek before checking him for injuries.

“We were barely out!” Peter said. Miles laughed which got everyone’s attention on him. Miles felt nervous.

“Don’t be mean to my son,” Peter told them. “Miles this is my loves, Harley, MJ, Harry, Flash who needs to get a shirt on, Betty, and Ned. Everyone this is Miles who is practically my child so be nice to my son or I will be ignoring you all.”

“Welcome Miles,” Harley said. “Sorry about everything. I hope the headphones work.”

“Harls works with me at SI. Ned has his own software that he creates. Flash and Harry both work Oscorp.” Harry interrupted with, “I own the company, Parker.” Peter continued on. “Oh,  I’m sorry he owns the company. MJ is working on her law degree and Betty works for the Daily Bugle.”

“Wow,” Miles said.

“So, child of ours, where are you from?” Harry asked.

“You can’t adopt my son,” Peter said. Harley just laughed.

“We are all committed to you Parker so he is now all of our sons,” MJ said. 

“Just ignore the lot of them,” Peter said as he sat down. Harley sat on his lap as he laid his head on his shoulder. Miles sat in the one chair that was opened as the group asked him questions.

“Miles should probably get home,” Peter said. Miles nodded as he crawled out of the window. Peter followed him up to the ledge.

“So they are a little too much,” Peter said.

“They love you though,” Miles said. Peter grinned.

“Yeah they do,” Peter said. “Try to get rest before the next patrol.”

“Yes, Dad,” Miles said as Peter nodded watching Miles leave before he went into his place. 

“I think Peter should have kids,” MJ said. “Not with me but in general.”

“MJ, no matter who the other person in the equation is, they will still be your kids because we are all committed,” Ned reminded her. 

“I don’t think I am ready for a child to be running around,” Peter said. Harley pulled him onto his lap.

“I sure am not ready,” Harley said. The group all laughed as Peter cuddled up to Harley as they began the movie. 

~

Miles crawled in after a great patrol and landed without anyone hearing. Miles took off his mask when he felt like someone was behind him. Miles realized that his mom would be home at this time and that his door was opened.

“What the-”


End file.
